


吸血鬼公主（角色扮演）

by Frudge_TH



Category: sp - Fandom, spank - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:07:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22196017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frudge_TH/pseuds/Frudge_TH
Kudos: 9





	吸血鬼公主（角色扮演）

傅昀章有一个巨大的衣柜，柜子里装着他的小秘密，他是一个女装爱好者。

他打开衣柜，细心的把早已摆放的整整齐齐的裙子重新整理了一遍。

“宝宝，女装和我你最喜欢哪一个啊？”郑逸凑过去搂住他，吃味道。

“是并列第一哦。”傅昀章笑，扭头看见爱人撅起来的嘴又赶紧安抚，“但是我可以没有女装却不能没有你。”

郑逸拼命压下翘起的嘴角，叼住傅昀章的耳朵磨了磨牙，“这还差不多，今天要穿哪一身呢？”

傅昀章咬着手指纠结，最后决定临幸吸血鬼公主。

那是一条花纹极为繁复的及膝裙，主调是鲜红色，只有裙角和胸口处点缀着几条暗黑色的条纹，彼岸花在裙子上盛开着。

“瑟琳娜是一名吸血鬼公主，可她心地善良，从不愿把人类当做食物，就算饿极了也只是去买几个血包垫垫肚子。有一天，她看到父亲大人捉了一个人类，那个人类跟她说他还有一个五岁的孩子要抚养，他的孩子还需要爸爸。瑟琳娜心软了，背着她的父亲偷偷放走了那个人。可是很快的，就被她的父亲发现了...”

傅昀章讲完后换上了那身裙子，配了一顶假发和一双恨天高，踩着高跟鞋走向卧室，郑逸在他换衣服的时候就已经回去准备了。

傅昀章敲了敲卧室门，听到郑逸沉沉的一声“进来”后推开了卧室门，只见郑逸穿了一身暗红色打底黑色云纹装饰的西装，敛了笑意端正的坐在床上，看他站在门口不动便沉了脸色，“瑟琳娜，你要在那里站多久？”

傅昀章，不，瑟琳娜呼吸一窒，狠狠地掐了把手心，关上门去面对即将到来的责罚。

“过来，跪在我身边。”吸血鬼亲王对着他的女儿，他的挚爱伸出了手。

“父亲大人...”瑟琳娜乖顺的走过去跪下，侧着脸伏在她父亲的膝盖上。

“瑟琳娜，真是个坏孩子。”亲王有一搭没一搭的抚摸着爱人的头发，喃喃道，“是在怪父亲将你变成了吸血鬼吗？”

“没有的，父亲大人，能陪在您身边瑟琳娜特别高兴，瑟琳娜不是坏孩子！”瑟琳娜抬起头眼角含泪注视着她的父亲。

“可是瑟琳娜把父亲的储备粮放走了。”

“对不起...对不起，父亲大人，瑟琳娜只是，只是觉得那个人类有点可怜，瑟琳娜以后绝对不会再犯了的，父亲大人惩罚我吧。”瑟琳娜大着胆子攥住了亲王的衣摆。

“瑟琳娜是该被管教了，来，趴到父亲的腿上。”亲王往里坐了坐，好让人趴的舒服一些。

瑟琳娜脱掉高跟鞋横趴在父亲的腿上，压低腰部将圆润的臀部摆在最高点，“请，请父亲大人狠狠地惩罚瑟琳娜。”

“乖孩子。”亲王把蓬蓬的裙子掀开，让瑟琳娜自己抓住，露出黑色蕾丝内裤。

亲王把那条没多少布料的内裤勒进瑟琳娜的臀缝，将两瓣挺翘的臀肉露在外面，他伸手拍了拍，拍的臀肉一阵颤动，“这条红色的裙子很配瑟琳娜的肤色呢，不过父亲待会儿就要把这里打的肿肿的，可能比裙子还要红一点。”

“父亲...我有点害怕。”

“真是可怜的孩子，父亲也不愿意惩罚瑟琳娜啊，可是瑟琳娜总是不听话，父亲实在是不知道怎么办才好了。”

“对不起，都是瑟琳娜的错。”瑟琳娜痛哭，又把屁股抬高了一点。

亲王安抚的揉了揉那尚且白皙柔软的臀部，狠厉且不留情面的一巴掌斜斜的扇在了臀腿处，瑟琳娜呜咽一声，乖巧的等待下一掌。

等臀腿那一点皮肉被扇的红彤彤热乎乎之后，亲王终于大发慈悲放过了那处，转而拍向高挺的臀峰。

巴掌时快时慢的落着，或轻或重，让人摸不到规律，每当你以为下一个巴掌会打在左臀上，他却偏偏打在右边，挨了两下重的后以为接下来的会轻松一点，却连着挨了十下重的。

瑟琳娜一开始还能忍住不哭，被这么折磨着没几下就痛哭出声，可她却不敢躲，只能在下一巴掌打下来前颤抖着迎上去。

终于，亲王大发慈悲，停下了施虐的大手，给膝上趴着的爱人揉了揉肿胀的屁股。

“好漂亮，我的乖孩子。”亲王抱起瑟琳娜亲了亲她沾满泪水的脸蛋，把她放在床上平躺着，将瑟琳娜两条又长又直的大腿折在她胸前让她环抱住，“但是还不太够呢，离裙子的颜色还差一点点，让我想想，该怎么办好呢？”

“父亲...我知错了，求求父亲饶了瑟琳娜吧。”瑟琳娜紧紧的箍住腿弯，一听还要继续被教训害怕的要命。

“乖孩子，不可以哦，这是父亲给你的惩罚，要感谢父亲每一次给予你的教训，明白吗？”

“我，我明白了，谢谢父亲大人，请父亲大人继续这次的惩罚吧。”瑟琳娜憋着泪乖乖请罚。

“嗯，不要怕，很快就要结束了。”亲王抽出西装裤上的腰带，“用这个吧，只需要二十下，瑟琳娜的屁股就会变得像裙子一样红了。”

亲王把带扣的那一段握在手心，皮带在手上卷了两圈后甩了出去，红肿的臀肉上突兀的出现了一道三指宽的白痕，没过多久那块皮肤就红的像熟透的樱桃，隐约散发着热气。

瑟琳娜只觉得那一块要坏掉了，哭声在嗓子里哽了一下，随即嚎啕大哭。

亲王不为所动，继续手里的“染色”大业，毫不放水的二十下抽完，瑟琳娜松开手，两条腿无力地耷拉下来，却在臀肉碰到床面上时高高的抬起。

瑟琳娜哭的上气不接下气，双手虚虚的搭在屁股上方，时不时小心翼翼的碰一下。

亲王抱起瑟琳娜，让她跪在床上，温柔的抹掉她脸上的泪水，问:“乖孩子，瑟琳娜是父亲的乖孩子，不哭了。”

“父亲。”瑟琳娜扑进亲王的怀里，哭湿了他半边肩膀。

亲王安抚的拍打她后背的手渐渐下滑，手指在滚烫的臀肉上打了个转往更深的地方探去。

瑟琳娜反手一把揪住那只作乱的手，扔了出来。

“宝宝～撩完就跑你不负责任！”某吸血鬼亲王郑逸抱着傅昀章一起摔到了床上，“吸血鬼大人要吃了你。”

“啧啧，色欲熏心的男人啊。”傅昀章反手解开裙带，把小裙子脱下来好好的摆到了旁边，勾起内裤边弹了一下，“过来。”

郑逸一个虎扑把傅昀章压在下面，吃干抹净。


End file.
